Detrás del Velo: Recuerdos
by Astrid Aurora Black
Summary: ¿Qué sintió Sirius al atravesár el velo? ¿Qué encontró detrás? "En aquella caída interminable los recuerdos se sentían reales y cercanos, como si volviera a vivirse cada momento" One Shot


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados pertenecen a JK Rowling, y el hecho de que muriera Sirius también es su culpa T_T

_**Detras del velo**_

El impacto del hechizo lo lanzó hacia atrás. Bellatix comenzó a reír. Sirius se sintió caer como en cámara lenta y pensó que pronto se sentiría chocar sobre el frío suelo, se levantaría y le daría a su atacante una razón para reírse. Pero el sólido contacto nunca llegó...

En su lugar sintió como si atravesara una cortina de agua helada, que lo reconfortó como cuando en un día de calor uno sumerge la cabeza en el dichoso líquido. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar el momento.

Aún podía escuchar la risa de su prima, fanfarroneando pero no llegaba a entender que era lo que decía. Tampoco podía levantarse, su cuerpo seguía cayendo y el no se sentía capaz de moverlo. En ese momento llegó a sus oídos el grito de su ahijado. Lo llamaba, podía sentir el dolor en su voz. Ese lastimero sonido lo devolvió a la realidad. Abrió los ojos y se obligó a si mismo a salir de el sopor.

Logró girar el cuello y miró a su alrededor. Se encontró flotando en medio de una neblina gris platinado, que recordaba al color de sus ojos, esos ojos que habían conquistado tantos corazones. No sabía donde estaba, pero a la vez tenía certeza de que nunca volvería.

Los gritos de su ahijado resonaban en su mente y lo llenaban de desesperación al saber que ya no podía volver, que ya no podría estar a su lado ayudándolo y protegiéndolo. Que ya no podía cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a James hace casi quince años...

Los recuerdos comenzaron a arremolinarse en su conciencia llevándolo a aquella fría noche de noviembre en el comedor de la casa de los Potter.

La voz de aquel que había sido su hermano se filtraba en su mente aumentando la culpa.

El tono de súplica en su voz, un tono que nunca había oído de su boca, al pedirle que cuidara del pequeño bebe que en ese momento se retorcía en sus brazos si algo llegara a pasarle. Sirius había tranquilizado a su amigo haciéndole la promesa que él le pedía. Además había asegurado que James viviría lo suficiente para ver crecer a su hijo. Se equivocaba...

El doloroso recuerdo de la noche del 31 de octubre le atravesó el corazón como un puñal de hielo. Imágenes y sensaciones recorrieron todo su cuerpo. La furia, el dolor, la culpa... El cuerpo de su mejor amigo, de su hermano con la mirada perdida en el vacío, un poco más allá el de su cuñada, aquella pelirroja a la que había aprendido a querer, con su cabello como fuego cayendo sobre ella y los ojos esmeralda que habían robado el corazón de su amigo, abiertos en una expresión de súplica y terror. El llanto de un bebé entre los escombros que trajo un rayo de esperanza en medio de tanto dolor. El ser al que había jurado proteger, aquel con quien, de todos modos, no pudo estar cuando lo necesitó. Esa fue la última noche en la que vio a su ahijado, hasta encontrarlo años después.

Otro recuerdo azotó su memoria, esta vez llevándolo a tiempos más cercanos, cuando se reencontró con Harry, cuando éste aún creía que Sirius era culpable de la muerte de sus padres.

Ya hacía dos años que había vuelto a verlo, que había vuelto a cumplir su promesa.

Lo vio volar con el mismo entusiasmo y entrega que su padre. Lo llevó a rememorar tiempos pasados, tiempos de amistad y confianza, que en el futuro fueron sustituidos por traición y dudas. Podía recordar a los merodeadores juntos. Mil bromas acudieron a su mente. Mil castigos que pasaron juntos. Mil lunas llenas merodeando por las vacías calles de Hosmeade...

Las imágenes acudían a él con cada nuevo recuerdo. Algunas de momentos felices, otras no tanto, y otras de tiempos oscuros como los que vivió dentro de Grimmauld Place.

Recordó la carta de sus padres cuando fue nombrado Gryffindor, el desprecio de toda su familia al volver a casa, cuando su hermano lo traicionó volviéndose un Slytherin, y finalmente la huida. La última mirada que intercambió con Régulus antes de cruzar el umbral, la última vez que se miraron como hermanos.

En aquella caída interminable los recuerdos se sentían reales y cercanos, como si volviera a vivirse cada momento. El tiempo no existía en aquel lugar donde las sensaciones primaban sobre todo lo demás.

Así en aquel vacío, en medio de aquella neblina grisácea, Sirius Black volvió a recordar cada momento, reconstruyendo su vida pedazo a pedazo, experimentando cada sensación nuevamente como la primera vez.

Rememoró cada instante, cada pequeño detalle, cada risa, cada lágrima, desde los felices días que pasó junto a su hermano, cuando todo lo que importaba era eso, el ser hermanos, cuando conoció a los merodeadores, y cuando los perdió.

Cada instante volvió a él hasta recordar su último momento con vida, su último pensamiento: Proteger a Harry, dar su vida por el, y sobretodo, demostrarle a su prima quien era el mejor.

Porque después de todo Sirius Orion Black había muerto de la misma forma que había vivido: Luchando y jactándose con su habitual risa perruna.


End file.
